


Only Girl

by gwenthemonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 会是一辆平淡无奇的车，I just need to get this out of my system (。我就算分解成了粒子，我的每一个粒子也都在为小雀斑的美而流泪。





	1. Chapter 1

Graves注意坐在对面墙边的那个女孩很久了。

对方红棕色的卷短发优雅地蜷在她的脸颊边，微微低着头，但蓝绿色的大眼睛却是抬起的，透过长长的睫毛好奇地观察着舞池中转着圈圈的人们，彷佛一切都是那么的新鲜有趣。

在这个圈子待得久了，Graves已经记不起上次看到这样的眼神是什么时候了。那些名门望族的孩子，都有着远超于他们年龄的成熟。

他看到那个女孩一直坐在那儿，拒绝了好几个邀请她跳舞的男士，低垂着头的样子显得十分害羞，却无疑增添了她的魅力，引来更多的人试试运气，而她都一一拒绝了。

Graves喝了最后一口威士忌，将杯子放下后大步穿过了宴会厅，走到了她身边坐下。

“为什么不去跳舞呢？”

对方似被他的搭讪吓到，抬头飞快地看了他一眼，又低下头，不确定地笑了笑。

“我恐怕跳舞不是我的长项，”她说，轻轻地，声音非常柔软，“我不想让我和我的舞伴尴尬。”

“好吧，很高兴我不是这里唯一一个不擅长跳舞的人。”Graves微微扬起嘴角。“即使我为此失去了对你说‘我可以教你’的机会。”

对方轻笑出声，脸上泛起淡淡的红晕，好像对他说的话感到意外，甚至下意识地抬头看向了他。

她真的很可爱。

“Percival Graves，为您服务。”Graves一手放在胸口，微微倾身。

“Artemis。”对方也礼貌地垂首，让Graves想到林间姿态优雅的雌鹿。

“这个名字很称你。”

“是吗？”她笑得开了些，几乎是带着试探的，“为什么这么说呢？”

“如果这世上真有什么女神，我想我刚刚已经见到她了。”Graves凝视着她的脸，不紧不慢地说到。

她稍稍有些放开的神情突然又收起来了。她低下头眨了眨眼睛，显得有些焦虑，就好像完全不能理解为什么Graves会跟她说这种话，就好像她不能理解她为什么会吸引任何人的注意。

“抱歉。”她轻声说道，然后便起身走出了宴会厅。

Graves紧跟其后。

在月光下，站在窗边的她修长的身姿，完全就是Artemis女神显现。

“你是一个人来的吗？”

对方微微侧过脸，没有看他。“不，我是和我的先生一同来的。”

“将你这样一位迷人的年轻女士一个人抛下，他真是狠心。”

“他在与他的同僚商议重要的事情。”

“我想象不出有什么能比陪伴你更重要。”

对方显然已经为他直白的话语感到不安，红着脸转身就要走回宴会厅。

Graves一把拉住了她纤细的手腕。

“不跳舞的话，想必坐在里面也是很闷的。”他说，拇指轻柔抚摸着她的手腕，感受到对方细微的颤抖。他牵着她走到阴影里，慢慢地靠近她，“我想知道更多关于你的事，Artemis——你跟其他女孩不同。”

“我不明白您在说什么。”她的声音都发抖了，精致的卷发遮住了一大半她本就小巧的脸庞，但Graves能看到她如挣扎的蝴蝶一般震颤的睫毛。

Graves捏住她的下巴，转过抬起了她泛红的脸，接着他没有再忍耐，低头吻住了她的红唇。

对方发出一个惊喘，抬起手抵住他的胸口，但仅仅是微弱的推拒后，便改为抓紧了他礼服的衣襟。

他含住了她的嘴唇，用充满情欲的方式舔过，打开了她的唇，然后迫不及待地探进她的嘴里。

她尝起来比他想象的还要甜百倍。

他接着吻到她白皙的颈项，听到她发出破碎的喘息和呜咽，他的嘴唇就要移到她优美的锁骨….

“不——”她似是突然惊醒，推着他的肩膀，语带痛苦地轻声说，“请，请不要这样，Mr. Graves…我已经结婚了，我的丈夫…”

“不在这儿。”Graves不为所动，甚至变本加厉地将手贴着对方柔软的腰肢往下滑，摸到了她圆润的臀部。“Artemis…你知道你想要的，不要拒绝自己。”

她的皮肤发烫，甚至透过丝质的裙子都能感受到。他故意在她耳边低语：

“我打赌如果我现在摸到你的裙子底下，会发现你的内裤已经湿了。”

Graves说着含住了她的耳垂——哦，连她的耳垂都是那么可爱——听到她绝望地啜泣一声，彻底软倒在他的怀里。

“不要…不要在这里…”她用气音恳求道，眼睫低垂，双眸湿润，似乎已经接受了自己的命运。

“当然。”Graves温柔地安抚她，稍稍退后一些，将她的手包裹在自己的掌心里。“我有一个房间。”

她没有再说话，顺从地跟着他上了楼，纤细的手指反握住了他的。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

装饰奢华的房间没有开灯，在Artemis的要求下。唯一的光源就是从两扇大窗户外洒进屋内的月光。

Graves单膝跪在地毯上，动作轻柔地脱下她的高跟鞋。Artemis安静地坐在床边低头看着他的动作，即使Graves不看，也能感受到她的不安。

他的手掌顺着她的脚背到脚踝再往上抚摸到她的小腿。她细长的双腿被包裹在烟灰紫色的丝袜里，质感丝滑。

当他的手消失在裙摆下面，摸到她的大腿时，Artemis小小地挣动了一下，双手反射性地隔着裙子按住了他的手。

“嘘…没事的。”Graves安抚地低语，不受阻挠地摸到了她丝袜的边缘。他抬头看着她湿润的眼睛，手上解开了她丝袜边的搭扣，拉着边缘慢慢往下脱，直到她腿上光滑的肌肤完全暴露在空气中。

他像是在用他的手品尝她的身体，略显粗糙的手指顺着她的膝盖往上，触碰她细腻的大腿内侧。

Artemis喘了口气，红着脸收紧了双腿。

Graves始终没有挪开凝视着她的目光，他保持跪着的姿势，手指在她的大腿内侧画圈，感受她细细的颤抖。

“你真的是太美了。那么害羞，那么纯洁，”他着迷地说，双眼闪着掠食者的光，无法被错认的。“让我想要彻底地弄脏你，摧毁你。”

Artemis惊吓般的吸气，眼里的雾气似要凝结成泪珠滚落，但她这次没有躲开他的视线。她看着他，缓缓抬起手，手指抚摸着他领结，稍稍用力解开了那条黑色的缎带，让它顺应重力滑落到了地上。

她的指尖感受着Graves上下滑动的喉结，声音像一抹带着香气的烟雾。

“我现在是你的了，Mr. Graves.”

Graves再次屈服于诱惑。他猛地起身吻住了Artemis的嘴，一只手绕到她背后解开她的腰带。另一只手马不停蹄地配合着将裙子扯下她的肩头。

他顺着她的脖子热切地吻到她圆润洁白的肩膀，在那里吮出一个鲜红的吻痕。失去了腰带的裙袍像水一般散开来，很快，Graves怀里的人身上就只剩下了一件丝质内衣，和——

“我没有说错。”Graves鼻尖摩挲着她柔嫩的脖子，一只手探进她两腿之间，“你果然已经湿了。”

Artemis发出一声可怜的被噎到的声音，手指穿梭在他的发丝间。她的内衣很快也没能幸免，被Graves拉下了肩带，露出了她的大半边胸脯。

Graves为所看到的呼吸加重。她的乳头是最粉嫩的颜色，如少女般干净，在接触到微凉的空气后挺立起来——也如少女般敏感，看来。

Graves口干舌燥，不愿再浪费一秒，低下头含住了它。

Artemis身体弹动了一下，呻吟出声，而Graves的唇舌似乎让她停不下来了，一连串的喘气呜咽滑入男人耳中，似最强力的催情剂。

他用舌尖在她的乳晕周围画圈，感受到嘴里的小可爱肿得更大了一些，然后又收拢嘴唇吮吸起来。他探进她两腿之间的手也没有消停，手掌整个包住她那私密的部位，温柔而大力的揉弄。

她湿得更厉害了，

“嗯唔…Percival…不…不要再吸，那里了...哈…哈…”她颤抖着哀求，拉扯着Graves 脑后勺的头发。

“遵命。”Graves调笑地说着，松开了嘴里的小肉团，一刻不停地又吸住了另一边被冷落的那个。

Artemis愉悦又痛苦地哭喘，那声音是如此甜蜜，Graves的阴茎在裤子里一阵勃动。

另一边的乳头也被他折磨得充血红肿，他才放过了它，再次向上吻住她，将她压倒在床上。

“你是那么的湿…”他故意贴着她的耳朵说，“我觉得你甚至都不需要扩张准备了，Artemis，我想我能直接进去，就这样看着你湿淋淋的小穴把我的家伙整个吞到底。”

她迷蒙的双眼无措地看着他，嫣红的小嘴不停地喘着气。她求救般地唤着他的名字，“Percival……”

“你想要吗？想要我这样对你吗？”

她张了张嘴半天回答不出，只是咬着嘴唇点了点头。

“My good girl，”Graves哑着嗓音说道，显示出他并非不受这情欲折磨， “Then daddy shall grant your wish.”

他的话让Artemis发出渴望的啜泣声。

当他挺胯一口气将性器推进Artemis的体内时，他不禁想象她就像童话里一尾出水的人鱼，颤抖着扭动身体，美丽的脸露出似痛苦似难耐的表情，只除了她的两条光裸的长腿，在他的腰胯两侧磨蹭。

肉体上强烈的愉悦让她暂时忘记了羞涩和不安，Graves俯下身从她的肚脐一路舔到她的胸部中间，留下一道湿痕，而她仰起头，喉咙里发出享受的声音。

“感觉好吗？”

“嗯哼…很舒服…”她的双腿抬起环住了他的腰，自然地扭动着屁股，“Percy…动….”

Graves听到熟悉的昵称，暗暗笑了。他双手往后探，勾住了她的膝弯，往前推，整个人压下去，几乎将她对折。她拥有惊人柔软的身躯。

“抓紧了。”这是他给她的唯一警告，接下来就是如狂风骤雨一般猛烈地顶弄撞击，他抽插的力道之大，连这绝不算轻的胡桃木大床都前后晃动起来。

效果是立刻的。Artemis终于真正地哭了出来，她搂着Graves肌肉结实的肩膀发出甜腻的尖叫，包裹住他的紧致甬道慌乱地抽搐着。

“哈啊——Percy…啊，啊，啊…不行了，daddy…太…轻一些…呜…”

Graves听了她潮湿的求饶反正更深更重地撞进去，熟练地碾过她的敏感点。没多久他就看出了征兆：她快要到了。

他含住她尤为敏感的乳头，感到额角冒汗，粗喘着加快了腰胯摆动的速度，一分钟不到的时间，她便发出窒息一般的呜咽，哭着达到了高潮。

爱液弄湿了两人的腹部，而Artemis也像断了线的玩偶，两眼失焦的瘫软在床上，浑身泛着情欲沾染的粉色。

他还硬着，但体贴地给了她喘口气的时间。

“别急，我的Artemis，我们还有一整晚的时间…”

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

“谢谢你，Percy.”Newt害羞地冲他微笑，红棕色的头发散落在枕头上。

“为了你，永远。”Graves搂着他的腰让他更近地贴进自己的怀里。“你知道你是我唯一的女孩。而且我也很享受，如果你没有发现的话。”

他满意地看到他耳朵红了。

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”年轻的巫师在他嘴上落下一个甜蜜的吻

END


End file.
